The ALMOST return of the Great Uchiha Sasuke
by chinsui-hime
Summary: The day that Sasuke returned to Konoha, and Uzumaki Naruto.Slash!


**The** _**ALMOST**_ **return of the great Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Chinsui-hime**

**fandom: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasu/Naru, bits of Oro/Naru**

**Warning: er...slightly dubious consent, bad spelling and punctuation.**

**IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BETA THIS FOR ME, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**Dedicated to _TwoDragonFire_.**

* * *

It was the strangest day in Konoha;

"Rumor has it that he just walked back though the gates and up to the the hokage tower, I think the village was to shocked to do anything. So he walked into tsunade's office, and sees naruto, whose been extremely melancholy since the failed retrieval and grabs him by the arms and places his forehead against Naruto's , who is too shocked to do anything. He mutters something to naruto, whose eyes widen and he kisses naruto right there, in front of everyone there, and there tears running down Naruto's face and he breaks the kiss and hugs Sasuke. Who sighs and calls and called him dobe, patting the sobbing kitsune on his back."

_Haruno Sakura _

When I heard that Sasuke kun had returned I was so happy that I wept. Then I flew into the outfit I planned to wear when Sasuke came back, see I was prepared. So that I'll look gorgeous when Sasuke asks me to marry him. I was overjoyed.

_Tsunade - godaime-sama_

I was just close to bashing Jiraiya and Naruto's heads together. As usual they were squabbled unlike any teacher and student I ever knew. kakashi and iruka were being sickeningly sweet in a corner, shikamaru and neji were staring out the window as they held hands. Shizune had banned all sake from the hokage tower and tonton was being particularly stubborn today, taking a rest in my lap. To top off my horrible morning, Uchiha Sasuke walked into my office. I think time froze, and I watched the play of emotions on Naruto's face, as he spotted Sasuke. Surprise, joy , anger and finally back to shocked silence. I watched as Sasuke walked to the kitsune and grabbed him by the arms. I was ready to pound the little bastard into the floor for manhandling my blonde. Too bad he meant so much to the kitsune. I sat in shocked surprise as he kissed naruto, who after a moment of shock, melted into the kiss and tears started to run along his face. My shock continued as I watched Sasuke embrace a sobbing naruto and comfort him. This was too weird.

" I heard that he sighed again, before letting naruto go, and that he turned to hokage-sama , and said the surrendered."

_Jiraiya - Ero-sannin_

I had seen a lot of things in my life, but watching that Uchiha kid walk back into konoha and into the hokage's office, and kiss the hell out of my student. That was it, they broke the mold. I never thought I would hear the kid say that he surrendered, arrogance was hereditary in the Uchiha family. I wondered about what he whispered to naruto to shock him so.

_Uzumaki naruto_

I couldn't't believe Sasuke was here, I had resigned myself to never seeing him again. But he was here holding me by my arms, and I am too shocked to move and he places his forehead on mine, and I could see he red in his mangekyo sharingan, he tells me that he loves me then, oh god! He's kissing me, sliding those lips , lips I've dreamed about since forever against mine. I couldn't't help myself, these emotions were too new, too raw, I sobbed like I did the night we returned from the failed mission. He lets me go and I slide to the floor and heard though my tears that he had just surrendered.

" well, I heard that after he surrendered, godaime-sama said that she was shocked and since Sasuke had abandoned the village he would be tried for treason, and probably be killed if found guilty. According to my sources, the hokage-same asked Sasuke to tell then what had happened to him since leaving konoha"

_Uzumaki naruto( again)_

I realized that I was sobbing in happiness, for a bastard that abandoned him for power , who nearly killed him in the battle in the valley at the end. Soon anger was replacing joy and raging fury replacing anger. I growled low in throat and turned on Sasuke, I punched him in the jaw, and dove after him. Pretty soon it was nearly an all out brawl. I screamed at him, I told him that It didn't matter if he loves me now, because he broke my heart once and I wasn't going to let him do It again. That he was a jerk and a bastard for leaving me , leaving our lives for power. He argued that he loved me then, but there were more important things like itachi. Fuck itachi I shouted. And I am embarrassed to know that I said that. It took granny tsunade and iruka to restrain me, while kakashi and jiraiya had hearty chuckles at the display.

" according to my well informed sources, the kyuubi-boy, attacked Uchiha-san and they had to be restrained by hokage-sama. I also heard that they are still both hospitalized, the room is surrounded by jounin . "

Presently

_Uchiha Sasuke_

I blearily open my eyes, I had a killer headache right between my eyes. I winced as I tried to shift myself in the comfortable bed, I was surprised that I wasn't instantly beheaded when I walked in the gate. I love naruto, I really do, but the boy was an animal. I hear a sniffle and the haze clears from my mind as I look across the room. Naruto sat atop the other bed in the room, in a mesh undershirt and boxers, glaring at me, while tears leaked from his eyes.

"why did you have to come back?" he asks.

" when I finally accept that I am never going to see you again"

I decided to let him speak, I shifted out of the covers, wearing navy blue boxers and bandages around my torso courtesy naruto.

"did you know that I loved you?" he asks,

"that it pained me to keep myself secret from you, to watch you be cold to me and hurt my feelings again and again"

"you nearly killed me, Sasuke, how could you have ever have loved me if you wanted me dead"

"I didn't want you dead, naruto" I nearly shout, sliding out of the bed and padding barefoot to his. Sitting on the edge , I said " I wanted to show you that I loved you, I wanted to protect you , I needed to do what I did"

He sighed and cocked his head, looking at me with curiosity .

I could feel his eyes roving my face and body, I had filled out , thankfully. I knew I looked good, Orochimaru wanted a perfect body.

His arms surrounded me, and he said that" I missed you a lot"

"I know, you did, dobe" smug

" no, I mean I really missed..you" he blushed before burying his face against my chest..

That felt good, I think naruto was going to kill me without actually having to fight me.

His breath was warm on my chest and over my nipples which hardened almost immediately. I could hear the kitsune's breathing became rough and I raised his flushed face to mine for the make out session of our lives.

I rolled him over and was contented to rub against him and kiss . His hands crept down my back and into my boxers, cupping my ass possessively, kneading and squeezing it. And that was how they found us, grinding against each other, with hands down each others pants, kissing and touching.

_Haruno sakura (again)_

When I arrived at the hospital, I expected to see tonnes of ANBU and stoic jounin guarding the room. NOT, kakashi -sensei trying to play doctor with iruka-sensei . Or anko , raidou and genma playing cards. While jiraiya tried to seduce the cute nurse at the reception desk. wasn't Sasuke kun a dangerous traitor that needed to be supervised.

A loud moan followed by a wail floated through the waiting area outside the room.

I asked the nurse which room Sasuke kun was in and she told me room 3. That couldn't't be right, because muffled groans were coming from that room. I approached the door, thinking maybe Sasuke was in some sort of danger. 

Genma-san said very coolly" you probably shouldn't go in there"

" why not?" I asked stiffening, surely they weren't denying me the pleasure of seeing Sasuke kun.

Another moan and raidou's scarred cheeks grew even hotter"

"you really want an answer?

"maybe Sasuke-kun is in pain, I am a healer you know" I said

" well, Sasuke-kun is getting all the healing that he needs right now" was anko's imput

"yeah, and its ramen flavored" snorted jiraiya with a leer.

" I'm going in" I said

"why?" asked genma

"maybe Sasuke is in pain" I argued,

"maybe not"

"maybe we should just check" offered kakashi, while patting a highly embarrassed iruka on the ass.

I watched as jiraiya pranced over to the door with poorly concealed amusement and crack it open. Peeking until his nose started bleeding. I swung open the door, shouting "sas-"

Before someone shouted "UKE" as I stood rooted to my spot as I watched Naruto's hands moving over Sasuke's body as he topped him from behind. I heard jiraiya's uproarious laughter as he collapsed onto the floor in a snorting heap.

I was too disgusted? Too saddened? Too angry? 

I heard Sasuke moan out Naruto's name, and watch them kiss with a tenderness that made my heart ache. Maybe Sasuke wasn't going to marry after all, well me at least. 

_Uzumaki naruto _

Sasuke was too busy coming to notice sakura, but I did, and I thrust all the more harder. I wanted her to know that Sasuke was back and that he was mine, and that no matter how many tears she had shed while he was gone, I was the one that fought the hardest too get him back, and now he was mine.

Sasuke's 2nd day in konoha since he returned.

" rumor has it that today is the trial to decide what to do with Sasuke-kun"

_Hatake kakashi_

It was going to be an interesting day. Today was the 2nd day since Sasuke's return and it was time to decide whether he was to be labeled a traitor and beheaded or reinstated as a citizen of konoha. It would be a shame for Sasuke to die, he had been through a lot, and finally being reunited with naruto ,after an afternoon of kinky hospital room sex, with sakura watching and jounin guards outside, exhibitionists!

I looked at naruto, he smiled and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, sighing contentedly. He deserved to be content.

_Tsunade ( again)_

I grinned on the inside, I had intended to rattle and roll that smug little bastard, but that stoicism was driving me insane. Of course I had no intention to kill someone as useful as Uchiha Sasuke. besides I have never seen naruto so content and happy, if he made the kyuubi no youko happy, who was I to complain.

So after questioning him about Orochimaru and kabuto, their hideouts, his training , the horrors that he had seen and participated in. I asked this final question . I looked over Sasuke' s seat to the entire village looking on , twittering in excitement.

" what will be your first line of action after being pardoned , Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked,

He looks at me with slight surprise before covering it over, his face melting into a small smile before he answers.

"I plan to ask uzumaki naruto to marry me" I along with the rest of konoha gasp at his words. So much emotion, I needed a drink.

"well, if that's the case, you're pardoned, and I hope we never have to do this again"

He chuckled with a nod of his head.

And the restraints are removed from his arms and legs, and he immediately goes to the blonde, whom he embraces and murmured some words to him before Naruto's head nods up and down in approval. They kiss much to the dismay of every woman between the ages of 6 to 40 and some men too.

The 3rd day of Sasuke's reurn to konoha

Uchiha naruto

I had just pledged my life to loving Sasuke for better or for worse, through sickness and in health and all that jazz. I was soo happy, I knew there was a huge sappy grin on my face, I shifted slightly in my cerulean and orange fishcake spirals patterned kimono. Shifting it over my shoulder so that Sasuke could kiss my neck like he wanted to since this afternoon. The wedding itself was beautiful, I watched Sasuke as he stood beside me a blood red kimono with a black lace obi and pattern. I wanted to throw him down on the floor and get some serious frottage done, right there in front of konoha . Tsunade baa-chan would not be pleased.

I sat on our new bed in the uchih- no, our manor, slinking and tantalizing Sasuke, who slithers off of the bed and undresses. He performs a little striptease, for me and I could barely contain myself. We lay together under the covers, and I allow Sasuke to take me this time. When Sasuke finally thrusts into me, I sigh in happiness and then frown in confusion as something wet slides across my cheek. I watch in horror as Orochimaru's face replaces my beloved Sasuke's, he continues thrusting , laughing insanely no matter how I fight him. Kyuubi howls in outrage at this violation, and before I fall into kyuubi's embrace, I see kabuto standing beside the bed, looking down at me with barely concealed amusement, and next to him stood Sasuke, stoic and emotionless.

That bastard.

* * *

feel free to flame, if not then REVIEW!

I really do need beta for this story, Its also posted on my lj. 


End file.
